La única excepción
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Sasuke despierta una mañana con una mujer recostada en su pecho. Mira su cabello rosado mientras intenta aceptar que ella fue la única excepción en su mundo de soledad; admitiendo que después de todo, después de la masacre de los Uchihas, después de sus múltiples errores y sus intentos por ser un solitario joven, ella ha sido la única compañía que merece el riesgo.


_**La única excepción.**_

_**•••**_

Amanecía. La intensa luz del sol se colaba por la ventana del departamento. Un muchacho de cabello negro abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero cuando sintió un cuerpo caliente sobre su pecho, fijó su sharingan hacia éste. Se relajó al ver que se trataba de una jovencita de cabello rosado que seguía durmiendo con placidez aferrada a su cuerpo. Sasuke exhaló un suspiro antes de posar una mano sobre la espalda desnuda de la chica y mirar al techo como si pudiera ver más allá de él; deseaba ver a su hermano, a su madre, a su padre. Cada mañana le sucedía lo mismo, recordaba cómo había sido su infancia.

Su padre: altivo y severo. Era la clase de hombre que todos respetaban, por algo era el jefe de la policía militar. Sasuke recordaba su voz estridente en su cabeza cada vez que entrenaba, esperaba escuchar esas palabras que tanto le repetía a su hermano mayor: "estoy orgulloso de ti". Amaba a Fugaku, pero en realidad no tuvo una relación con él bastante cercana. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el edificio de la policía militar; y por lo regular su tiempo libre, con Itachi. Incluso Sasuke había llegado a creer que no lo quería, pero después se percató de que su padre sólo era reservado al igual que la mayoría de los Uchiha. Una sola vez lo había visto llorar; mas no de tristeza, sino de rabia. Eran pasadas las once de la noche y él se encontraba sentado en la entrada de la casa. Decía algo acerca de la discriminación hacia el clan, además de que uno de sus hijos estaba perdiéndose. Sasuke sabía a la perfección a quién se refería. Aquélla fue la única ocasión en que vio cómo su rostro abandonó toda severidad, estaba desesperado. Sasuke no era tonto, sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, no sólo por su padre o su hermano: todos los Uchiha se comportaban de una manera muy extraña. Sin embargo, cuando sus padres cruzaban una mirada, toda angustia se perdía. Ese era el efecto de Mikoto Uchiha, su hermoso rostro sólo podía efectuar paz.

Un ave se posó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, pero no cantó; se dedicó a observar a la pareja que yacía en el lecho. Sasuke la miró. Sus plumas azules brillaban a causa del rocío que apenas resultaba de la llovizna de la noche anterior. Ya había olvidado cómo era el clima de Konoha: tan diverso como sus habitantes. Tan especial como su madre. Ella era la única de su familia que no permitía que la seriedad entrara por su sonrisa, contrarrestaba a la perfección el carácter de Fugaku. Quería a ambos hijos por igual, pero Sasuke sentía cómo sus mejores cuidados iban para él, quizá se tratara sólo de que era el menor. Todavía podía ver su expresión noble en sus recuerdos, ella era inolvidable. Conocía las palabras exactas para explicar las dudas de su pequeño hijo, de Sasuke. Aunque era reservada por su papel como esposa del jefe de la policía militar, no consentía que eso le afectara en su corazón: era muy expresiva. Mikoto siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para cada situación… o casi toda.

Sasuke aún podía sentir la tensión que se vivió en los últimos días del distrito Uchiha. Itachi siempre estaba ocupado; ahora sabía que pasaba horas siendo un doble espía, arreglando su estadía en Akatsuki y por último, enfrentándose a las acusaciones del supuesto asesinato de su mejor amigo. Sasuke soltó un respingo, aún sentía la misma impotencia que cuando niño al descubrir los cadáveres de sus progenitores. Ése era el resultado de todo lo que vivió esos últimos días. Ese día descubrió que el amor no podía salvar. Él amó a su familia, amaba todavía a su familia, pero no pudo hacer nada por ellos. Ese día se olvidó del amor; le parecía imposible que si era tan maravilloso como todos decían, no pudiera salvar de la masacre a sus padres o al clan Uchiha. Esa noche, antes de desmayarse, concluyó que el amor no existía.

_"Cuando era joven_

_vi a mi papá llorar_

_y maldecir al viento._

_Él rompió su propio corazón_

_y yo vi_

_cómo trató de arreglarlo._

_Y mi mamá juró: _

_ella nunca se dejaría olvidar._

_Y ése fue el día que prometí_

_que nunca cantaría al amor,_

_ya que no existe…"_

La jovencita recostada en su torso se aferró a él con una fuerza mayor, como si de un oso de peluche se tratara. Sasuke creyó que se despertaría, pero ella no abrió los ojos; en cambio, hundió la nariz en los pectorales del muchacho. Sasuke no pudo reprimir una medía sonrisa de suficiencia; el aliento de su acompañante le hacía cosquillas, pero él no la apartó. La examinó al mismo tiempo en que se preguntaba: ¿cómo era que había llegado a permitirse el lujo de por fin llenar sus brazos con otros?, ¿en qué momento dejó que el amor renaciera en el Uchiha sobreviviente? De repente su memoria le mostró escenas en donde él protegía a sus compañeros del equipo siete y una certeza atizó en su cabeza: en esos momentos hubiera dado la vida por ellos, la hubiera dado al igual que lo hubiera hecho por su familia. Quizá todo ese tiempo se había engañado, quizá en algún lugar de su alma creía en el amor a pesar de su brevedad.

Sabía que no sólo Naruto había soportado su mal carácter y su escasez de paciencia. Todos sus compañeros de la academia sentían una especie de curiosidad por el Uchiha, varias veces escuchaba su nombre en las conversaciones de aquellos niños. No obstante, él nunca se portó amigable con ellos, siempre mostraba un rostro frío. Después de _la noche trágica_ quiso delatar que ya no sentía nada, que no era nada más que un alma vengativa. Pero por más que buscaba maneras para encarar su propia decisión, la curiosidad por las actividades de sus compañeros lo arrastraba. Se vio envuelto en la voz desesperante de su compañero y las miradas de su compañera. Se vio envuelto en una clase de manto que no podía identificar. Se vio envuelto en la amistad. Por más que quisiera mantenerse al margen de esos dos, un día se descubrió comiendo ramen con ellos, cuidando de ellos, compartiendo su tiempo con ellos. Aún no podía ver el rostro de Kakashi sin recordar la aventura que pasaron los tres niños al tratar de averiguar lo que había debajo de esa máscara. Lo admitía, era una tontería, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Tiempo después, varios años más tarde, tuvo otro equipo. Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo: Taka. No quería admitirlo, pero cada uno de esos personajes tenía cierto parecido con su antiguo equipo, sólo que sus emociones eran mucho más intensas. Los investigó durante su estadía con Orochimaru, descubrió sus habilidades y debilidades. Ellos lo ayudarían a cumplir con su objetivo, sólo así los veía. Mas su mente volvió a ensañarse con él, demostrándole que aunque fingiera estar satisfecho con su soledad, seguía viendo por los demás. Se repitió a sí mismo que todo lo hacía para conseguir su fin, pero sólo se mentía. A pesar de mantenerse alejado, a pesar de no conversar con ellos, a pesar de todo… no era feliz. Aunque nunca intentó serlo, sólo quería su distancia, porque ninguna compañía merecía el riesgo. No volvería a perder a nadie que quería, ya se lo había prometido de niño. Y la mejor manera de cumplir esa promesa era rompiendo cualquier lazo.

_"Tal vez sé, en algún lugar_

_profundamente en mi alma,_

_que el amor nunca dura;_

_tenemos que encontrar otros caminos_

_para hacerlo solos_

_o mantener una cara seria._

_Y yo siempre viví así:_

_manteniendo una confortable distancia._

_Y hasta ahora_

_me había jurado a mi mismo_

_que estaba contento_

_con la soledad…_

_Porque ninguna compañía merece el riesgo."_

La muchacha hizo ademán de estornudar, haciéndole a Sasuke todavía más cosquillas. El chico le cubrió los orificios nasales con el dedo índice. No pensaba permitir que ella estornudara sobre él, su vanidad seguía estando en alto.

Sakura por fin despertó al sentir una opresión en el pecho. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta fijar sus ojos en los de su acompañante. Enseguida su expresión somnolienta adquirió un matiz alarmado. Sasuke podría haberse hecho una playera con ese rostro: lucía tan graciosa al despertar. Se equivocó, la compañía de Sakura sí que valía el riesgo.

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamó asustada antes de sonrojarse por ver el estado en el que ambos se encontraban: desnudos y a solas. — Pero… pero… esto no es verdad, debe ser un sueño.

— Hmp… no has dejado de ser una molestia. ¿Acaso no puedes simplemente decir "buenos días"? — preguntó él con el entrecejo fruncido. Definitivamente, no se esperaba esa reacción.

Quizá todo había sucedido muy rápido, quizá la pasión con la que la chica se le había lanzado al verlo entrar a la villa con la cinta de la aldea en la mano había sido bastante inesperada. Quizá el hecho mismo de que sus labios se hubieran atrevido a besarlo había conmocionado a más de uno. Pero al fin y al cabo, él había sentido lo que nunca antes. No sólo la paz llenó su alma ni el calor inundó su corazón; al recibir ese gesto amoroso por parte de la mujer que siempre representó para él un obstáculo, descubrió que el único obstáculo para dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento era la realidad que él mismo se había impuesto. Ella no terminó con el beso; al contrario, fue lo suficientemente osada como para rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Sasuke permanecía quieto, con los ojos desorbitados y debatiéndose entre meterle un chidori en la coronilla en ese mismo instante o esperar a que ella concluyera para ver su rostro antes de morir. Jamás creyó que volvería a obedecer a su antiguo maestro.

— ¡Las manos en su cintura, Sasuke! — gritó Kakashi desde unos metros atrás.

Después de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del beso, supo que nunca antes había deseado tanto un contacto físico. _Su_ contacto físico. En sólo unos minutos se encontró recostado en su nueva cama descubriendo la piel de la muchacha, mientras ella seguía besándole el cuello, la barbilla y los hombros. Era cierto, la pasión los había cegado; mas él sabía que no era sólo eso, sino era el amor refrenado lo que los impulsaba a no detenerse. Al volverla a besar se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había querido desde que eran unos niños, de lo mucho que la había añorado en la oscuridad de su exilio, de lo mucho que se arrepentía por los múltiples intentos de asesinato. Qué estúpido había sido al creer que matándola a ella terminaría con aquél sentimiento que enardecía todo su ser. Siempre había sido muy realista, en contadas veces —la mayoría de ellas por influencia de Naruto— permitía que la fantasía inundara su mente. Pero mientras besaba el vientre perfecto de Sakura, no reprimió la ilusión de tener una familia de nuevo. Sabía que no podía dejar su pasado atrás, que siempre lo tendría frente a sus ojos; pero quería creer que si ella seguía amándolo como siempre, entonces el sufrimiento y los temores quedarían atrás.

— Yo… — comenzó Sakura evitando su mirada. — No creí que estuvieras aquí cuando despertaras. — admitió más sonrojada. — Es sólo que te vi de pie en la entrada de la aldea como me lo imaginé durante años y no pude evitarlo, yo… sé que sigo siendo una molestia.

— ¿Por qué habría de marcharme si éste es mi departamento? — preguntó Sasuke disfrutando de su nerviosismo.

Ella ensanchó los ojos antes de mirar a su alrededor. Sasuke sabía lo que estaba pensando y él tampoco tenía la respuesta. No sabía cómo habían llegado de la entrada de la aldea hasta las orillas de la misma, cerca de lo que fue el distrito Uchiha.

El pájaro azul cantó una sola vez antes de volar lejos de la ventana. Sakura sonrió con melancolía antes de recargar su mejilla sobre el pecho de Sasuke, justo en donde estaba su corazón.

— Pruébame entonces que esto no es un sueño. — suplicó.

_"Soy muy realista, pero no puedo_

_dejar todo lo que está frente a mí._

_Sé que te marcharás en la mañana cuando despiertes;_

_déjame con una prueba de que esto no es un sueño."_

Esa petición tomó desprevenido al Uchiha. No sabía cómo responder, no sabía cuál podría ser la prueba que ella pedía. Pensó en volverla a besar, pero sabía tan bien como ella que eso no sería suficiente. Satisfactorio, sí, pero no suficiente. Quiso recordarle todas aquellas ocasiones en las que le salvó la vida, pero a su mente acudieron también aquéllas en donde estaba dispuesto a quitársela. Eso tampoco era una prueba fehaciente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él tampoco tenía la certeza de que no estaba soñando. Sí, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo, podía escuchar el cantar de las aves alrededor del edificio, veía cómo el sol se alzaba cada vez más sobre Konoha; pero no podía afirmar que no era su mente jugando con él. ¿Quién podría asegurarle que no seguía luchando contra Naruto?, ¿qué se encontraba inconsciente y que esa Sakura sólo era parte de su imaginación?

Arrugó el entrecejo y acarició el cabello rosado de Sakura antes de separar los labios para pronunciar las palabras que ella nunca olvidó.

— No puedo. Ni yo tengo la certeza de que esto es real, Sakura. — murmuró su nombre como si aquél fuera un tabú prohibido. — Sólo sé que durante toda mi vida me aferré a la inexistencia del amor. Me aferré al odio y quizá sigo haciéndolo. Pero escúchame bien: odio a todo lo que me rodea, menos a ti. Tú eres mi única excepción, pero yo todavía estoy en el camino de aceptarlo.

_"Tú eres la única excepción,_

_tú eres la única excepción,_

_tú eres la única excepción,_

_tú eres la única excepción._

_Y yo estoy en_

_el camino de aceptarlo._

_Yo estoy en_

_el camino de aceptarlo."_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!:<strong>

**Este pequeño escrito fue el resultado de una semana de obsesión con esa canción. No sólo no podía dejar de escucharla; sino que al hacerlo, mis esperanzas por el Sasusaku renacían con fuerza. De repente me vi buscando videos en Youtube con este tema hasta que llegué a uno en donde precisamente la relacionaban con esta pareja. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. **

**Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en el transporte público escribiendo el borrador. Al llegar a casa, hice la tarea, comí y vi de nuevo algunos capítulos del anime antes de abrir Office y trascribir lo que tenía en la libreta. Fue un impulso, pero espero que el resultado no sólo sea de mi agrado. **

**De cualquier manera, agradezco a cada lector que dedicó unos minutos para leer mi trabajo. Y le otorgo parte del crédito a "sarinax8", creadora del video que me impulsó a realizar esta historia. **

**Les mando un sincero abrazo.**

**Andreea.**


End file.
